Planar Hall elements and vertical Hall elements are known types of magnetic field sensing elements that can be used in magnetic field sensors. A planar Hall element tends to be responsive to magnetic field perpendicular to a surface of a substrate on which the planar Hall element is formed. A vertical Hall element tends to be responsive to magnetic field parallel to a surface of a substrate on which the vertical Hall element is formed.
Other types of magnetic field sensing elements are known. For example, a so-called “circular vertical Hall” (CVH) sensing element, which includes a plurality of vertical magnetic field sensing elements, is known and described in PCT Patent Application No. PCT/EP2008/056517, entitled “Magnetic Field Sensor for Measuring Direction of a Magnetic Field in a Plane,” filed May 28, 2008, and published in the English language as PCT Publication No. WO 2008/145662, which application and publication thereof are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The CVH sensing element is a circular arrangement of vertical Hall elements arranged over a common circular implant region in a substrate. The CVH sensing element can be used to sense a direction (and optionally a strength) of a magnetic field in a plane of the substrate.
Various parameters characterize the performance of magnetic field sensing elements. These parameters include sensitivity, which is a change in an output signal of a magnetic field sensing element in response to a change of magnetic field experienced by the magnetic sensing element, and linearity, which is a degree to which the output signal of the magnetic field sensing element varies in direct proportion to the magnetic field. These parameters also include an offset, which is characterized by an output signal from the magnetic field sensing element not representative of a zero magnetic field when the magnetic field sensing element experiences a zero magnetic field.
Another parameter that can characterize the performance of a CVH sensing element is the speed with which output signals from vertical Hall elements within the CVH sensing element can be sampled, and thus, the speed with which a direction of a magnetic field can be identified. Yet another parameter that can characterize the performance of a CVH sensing element is the resolution (e.g., angular step size) of the direction of the magnetic field that can be reported by the CVH sensing element.
Particularly in an automobile, systems that can sense a neutral position of a gear shift lever used in a manual transmission are known. By sensing the neutral position, the engine control processor of some automobiles shuts off the engine when the neutral position is selected, for example, as may be selected when sitting at a stoplight. Thereafter when the user steps on the clutch pedal and selects a gear, which is not neutral, the engine control processor starts the engine again. Such systems are called stop-start systems, and are used to improve overall gas mileage and to reduce CO2 emissions. These conventional systems sense only the neutral position of the gear shift lever.
It would be desirable to provide an automobile system that can sense not only the neutral position of the gear shift lever but all the gears that can be selected by the gear shift lever, particularly of a manual automobile transmission as opposed to an automatic automobile transmission.